


Wake up in Late Spring 醒于暮春

by sakuraasuka



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraasuka/pseuds/sakuraasuka
Summary: Charles一次次的从一重又一重的梦中醒来，那里总有Erik存在。





	1. In 1965

**Author's Note:**

> 三段时间，分别在初恋和逆转未来之间、逆转未来和天启之间，天启之后。

他并不知道这一天是从什么时候开始的，只记得似乎黑暗在眼前氤氲，继而窗外渐渐有蒙昧不明的光线透出，然后他看着窗帘的缝隙之外的天空，一点一点地亮起来。  
Westchester大宅范围内的树很多，鸟也多。每天清晨傍晚，比自己卧室的窗户还要高的树上就经常停满了各种呼朋引伴的鸟类，叽叽喳喳的，总令经常由于各种原因晚眠的Erik不胜其扰。  
“难道你就不能控制那些鸟的脑子让它们不要叫得那么嘈杂吗？”Erik微微眯眼，下意识地寻找到他热烘烘的额头，在上面轻轻磨蹭了一下之后，露出一脸忍耐着没有伸手捂住耳朵的烦躁表情。  
Charles知道对方其实打心底里并没有觉得这算是个问题，只是想在自己面前下意识地展现出一种几乎类似于“撒娇”一般的情绪，或者说姿态罢了。  
他觉得这个往日里总是一脸苦大仇深表情的男人此刻实在有点可爱，弯了弯嘴角，伸手在他的面颊上摸了摸，又顺便动了动被单下交缠在一起的双腿，用脚尖蹭了蹭对方的膝盖，算是回应了他之前亲昵的小动作。  
“鸟的脑容量实在太小了，我又不会鸟语，所以没法对他们下达正确的指令。”他知道自己其实根本不需要如此认真地回答。  
那时的Erik到底对自己说了些什么呢？他只记得对方闭着眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇却有微微翕动一般的开合，随后自己的面颊便泛起了微微的热度——或许是因为被子太厚了的关系。

然而Westchester的春天毕竟还是没有那么暖和的，至少眼下，在他下意识地向身边的被子空隙伸手的时候，触摸到的只是一片冰凉的冷意。  
那时的Erik到底说了些什么，他还是没有回忆起来。

Hank大约早就起来了。若在往常，这个时间里自己应该也已经起床，在他的帮助下将自己的外形打理到最起码可以见人的程度，然后去餐厅喝早餐红茶，准备教程，开始新的一天。  
三年了，他一直都是这么过来的。  
Hank和学院里剩下的为数不多的几个孩子对自己的晚起并没有特别的反应，也许是因为最近的他一直没有什么精神的缘故，连日常的课程也多有敷衍，因此影响到了他们。事实上，现在他连对那个年纪最小的女孩子说一声“不要用金属叉子在早餐麦片的碗底戳出声音”都懒得开口。  
Sean很久以前就已经被父母接回去了，最近也一直没有给他打电话和写信，不过以他的年龄来看，或许已经上了战场也说不定。整个国家的气氛都因为远在东南亚的那场战事愈发扩大而焦躁不安，父母们也没有对自己家里那些“不太一样”的孩子抱有过多的期望，因此学院里的学生数量不仅没有增加反而愈发减少——然而他却知道这些其实都不是最关键的原因。  
他已经很久没有开启过Cerebro了。连寻找更多的变种人孩子都没有精力顾及，更何况是搜索Raven和Sean的下落。  
“Alex。”他低着头往烤面包上抹黄油，并没有看向自己问话的对象，“你的父母什么时候来接你？”  
“没说具体时间，也许是下午。”Alex把手中的橙汁杯子放下，望了一眼Charles似乎并没有变化的神色。  
“行李都收拾好了？”  
“……昨天Hank就帮我一起收好了。不过我其实也并没有多少行李。”来到Westchester之前在少年管教设施里呆了很久的Alex对生活品质的要求非常之低，因此即使已经在这儿住了好几年，也并没有多添置什么私人物品。  
Charles点点头，但方才的对话内容其实似乎并没有进到心里去。  
没有人会对自己一直以来钟爱且信任的学生即将离开一事欢欣鼓舞，况且在座的成年人都知道这次Alex离开的原因是由于他的名字在政府因为扩军而发出的入伍通知上。  
即使所有人都知道他将要去的是个没有希望的地方，但却无法做些什么——也许Charles可以做到很多事，但并不包括这件。不是他做不到，而是他不能。  
校长的缺乏活力传染了所有人。没有人再出声说话，早餐的饭桌上，沉默的空气持续飘散着，仿佛有什么东西渐渐凝固。

吃完早餐，在正要去上课之前，Charles接到了又一个要求把自己的孩子从学校接走的家长电话。  
他已经不像一开始接到这样的电话时那般难过，而只剩下麻木和漠然。  
“……我知道了，Williams太太，既然如此，我尊重您的意见。您打算大概什么时候来接Lily回家？”  
放下电话，他抬头看到了门边似乎是路过办公室或干脆就是专程过来查看情况的Hank。  
“抱歉，我不是有意听到的，”青年天才变种人的神情有些尴尬和紧张，“因为你很少在上课的时间开始之后还没到教室，所以过来看看……”  
“这都没什么，Hank，”他捏了捏放在膝头的书籍，单手转动轮椅，“这样的电话最近两年你自己也接过不少。”  
Hank默然不语，走到他的背后推动轮椅。  
“……不是你的问题，Charles。”Hank低声说。  
“那是什么问题？时代吗？”Charles面色冷静，“还是我应该去责怪谁呢？那些家长吗？还是扩大战火的总统阁下？”  
“……总之你不该责怪你自己。”Hank将教授推进只坐了两个人，姑且尚被称作“教室”的房间。  
“我没有责怪自己。”在他离开教室之前，脑海中响起了这句话，他下意识地转头看向话音的来源。  
“我只是逐渐开始认清现实。”Charles如此说道。

※※※

应该从更早的时候就开始了，逐渐失去身心平衡这件事——也许早在学校正式建立起来之前。而他甚至有预感，一切会变得更糟。  
午休将近结束的时候，Charles没有招呼任何人，独自操纵轮椅，穿过放置了钢琴的厅堂，来到那个他曾和什么人一起交谈过的露台。  
他伸出手臂，去触摸生长着灰绿色苔藓痕迹的石质栏杆，指尖传来了带着细微湿意的冰凉触感。视线越过露台，春日里花草树木都在欣欣向荣地蓬勃生长，然而已经许久没有好好打理过的花园里，树木的枝桠却在横七竖八地肆意疯长，远处和高台之下的草坪也早已失去了平整，上面落满被风吹落的枝叶和残花。  
虽然是午后，但由于从早上开始云层就很厚，所以日光显得灰白而微弱。不知什么时候忽然起风了，整个庭院乃至远处的树林中的树木都在沙沙摇摆，风越来越大，不只是细小的枝桠，就连粗壮的树枝都开始晃动，同挟卷着四散落叶的风相互撞击着，发出低沉的哀鸣。  
虽然说今天预报似乎确实有雨，但一整个早上都没有落下来。然而现在，随着一声沉闷的响雷，从空气中弥漫起湿气到有粗大的雨点落下来似乎就只是一瞬间的事，而Charles甚至都尚未来得及回转轮椅。  
“Charles！”Hank从大宅的窗内看到了几乎已经被淋得半湿却仿佛梦游一样并没有及时做出应对的年轻教授，急匆匆地奔了出来，任凭瓢泼大雨劈头盖脸地往身上浇了一通，好歹将他推回到屋檐之下。  
拥有野兽之名，却有着高挑的身材和英俊外貌的青年看着窗外刹那间电闪雷鸣的狂风暴雨，伸手擦了擦被雨水打湿的额头：“春天的风雨也来得这么急，还真是少见啊。”  
“既然本来就知道要下雨，那还是看到它下下来会比较安心。”Charles似乎对自己差不多湿透的西装外套浑不在意，却身边好心的青年微微低头：“抱歉，惹得你也被淋湿了。”  
Hank用袖子胡乱擦着面颊，一抬头就看到自己说话的对象仍然带着满面雨水一动不动，仿佛在倾听雨声和室内不断摆动，发出单调滴答声的座钟。  
“Charles？你不去换身衣服吗？下午的课快要开始了。”  
年轻的校长没有应声，却只是将垂落着潮湿刘海的面颊转向Hank，突兀地问道：“雨这么大的话，原先说要来调钢琴的人是不是就不会来了？”  
“钢琴？”Hank愣了一秒，眉头收紧，继而却又像是强迫自己松开，嗓子里仿佛被灌了一品脱又涩又酸的新鲜柠檬汁，“哦，你是说Raven的钢琴……我都忘了这事。你要是在意的话，我现在就去打电话确认一下……”  
“不用了。”Charles终于伸手抹了一把脸，转动轮椅，任凭鬓边发梢残留的雨水滴落面颊，然后沿着眼角细细的纹路流淌下来，“其实我也并不是很在意。随他去吧。”  
“我……要去换件衣服。”他像是终于找回了行动的方法一样，迟缓地移动轮椅。  
“Charles。”年轻的教授移动到厅堂另一头的门边时，Hank忽然出声叫住了他。  
“今天下午的课……要不要取消？”眼前人的状态从早上开始就十分不佳，这点别说Hank，就连学生里年纪最小的Lily都能看得出来，午饭的时候还悄悄问了他一声“教授是不是生病了”。  
Charles没有回答。  
做出这样的决定并不容易。毕竟，Charles Xavier是个数十年如一日，在作风行为，尤其是学术和教学的事情上对自己一直要求严格的男人。  
“Alex的父母不知道什么时候会来。”过了许久，年轻的教授终于出声，眉间满是掩饰不住的疲倦，“我想同他亲自告别。所以我现在要去整理一下，换身衣服。”  
“我明白了。”Hank不需要Charles再多说什么，“如果他们到得早，我会让Alex来找你的。”  
Charles点点头，终于得以离开厅堂。

天色很暗，几乎就像黄昏，以至于他在进入自己的房间时不得不伸手打开了灯。雨势依旧很急，流窜的风挟裹着密集的雨珠从开了一半的窗外冲进来，甚至打湿了窗帘。他移到窗边，有些艰难地伸手去够窗框上的金属把手，将窗户勉强关上。  
他脱下外衣，取来毛巾按在自己的面颊和额头，弯下脊背，接着很久都没有将脸从膝盖上抬起来。  
窗外只有倾盆的大雨敲打窗玻璃的声音，急促而纷乱。一道明亮的闪电划破沉灰的天空，接着伴随着几声似乎可以把孩子们吓哭的响雷，房间里的灯陡然间闪了一下，熄灭了。  
还好停了下午的课，Charles心想，不然不仅电力有问题，估计学生们也会因为这场雷雨的恐怖气势而分心。  
重回昏暗的房间内，哐当一声，身后忽然传来没有关紧的窗户又被猛然吹开，同侧边窗台撞击的声音。  
这种突如其来的金属闷响在青年教授的心中蓦然一跳，几乎是下意识地回过头去。  
他看到一个高大的身影倚在窗边，静静地注视着这场突如其来的春天的暴风雨。  
发现自己正在被人目瞪口呆地注视着，男人回头对他抬了抬眉梢，张嘴说了几句话。  
只可惜，风雨声太响，他还是没有听清对方究竟说了什么。  
“Eri……”  
然而没有等到他的最后一个发音落地，房间内的灯忽然又是一跳，恢复了明亮。  
他将眼睛紧紧闭起，而后又睁开。  
风雨依旧。  
他用力抿住嘴唇，整个脸部的肌肉都仿佛用力过度一般地长久颤抖着。

※※※

Summers夫妇在下午三点左右到达，那时的雨势已经小了很多，只剩下些许细微如针的雨丝。  
“Alex，”Hank与一同自某个战场上归来的兄弟交换了一个浅浅的拥抱，“自己当心，Havok。”  
“我会的。”Alex松开曾经和自己仿若恶友一般的天才变种人，转身看着Charles，似乎有很多话想说，但又说不出来。  
“总之……谢谢你，Charles。”千言万语，他所能表达出来的，终究也只有这一句。  
“你很强，Alex。”年轻的变种人教授与自己第一批学生中的代表握手送别，“你的力量令你足以保护自己和他人，放心吧。”  
“Everything will be OK.”

临上车之前，Alex忽然转头对送到门口的Charles说道：“你也许知道，我有个弟弟。”  
“是的，我听你说过。”Charles点点头，“不过好像应该还挺小的？”  
“虽然不知道是不是有可能，但如果Scott……如果我弟弟也是变种人的话，我希望以后能把他也带来这里。”Alex注视着自己的导师，十分诚恳地说。  
“所以，我会在那个国家保护好自己和他人，为了我的家人。同时我也希望你能够坚持下去，等到我能带着弟弟到这里来的时候。”  
Charles心里一沉，因为他比谁都更加明白，Alex的心情正在如此真切地流淌过来。  
Hank，Alex，甚至学院里的所有人，都看出了端倪，而尽可能地想要鼓励他，坚持下去。  
他望着Summers家的车子远去的残影，久久不语。

“调钢琴的人打来电话说，虽然雨小了，但因为他过来有点远，路况也不够好，所以今天估计来不了了。”穿过正厅的时候，Hank低声说道。  
“不来也无所谓，因为确实没什么关系。”Charles用少见的冷冷的声音说，“反正也不会有人再去弹它了。”  
“Charles……”Hank的眉间露出了细微的被刺痛的表情，“Raven她……”  
“你还在坚信她会回来，我知道。”对于这点，我根本不需要读你的心就能明白。  
“难道你不也是一样吗？Charles？” Beast虽然没有变蓝，但神情狼狈，并不比满脸毛发的时候好多少。  
“……只可惜，我的想法对她不能起到什么作用。”  
“但你至少可以去找她，找到她，然后告诉她我们都很想念她，你也很需要她……”在你身边的人已经越来越少的现在。  
“Hank, please.”Charles打断了他的话，“虽然你是Cerebro的开发者，但有些事情，你也无法明白。”  
在戴上Cerebro的一刹那，我的感受，你永远也体会不到。  
不过这或许是件好事。  
因为，那实在是……  
Too much pain.

雨下下停停，到了夜幕完全降临的时候，地面上虽然仍有积水，但好歹不再听见淅沥不断的雨声了。只是天空仍有积云笼罩，天色沉得仿佛湖底的石头，连一颗星星都看不见。  
晚饭后，孩子们为到底看哪个台的动画片或电视剧争执起来，变种能力只是轻微发动，也险些掀翻起居厅里所有的桌椅，但最终却被Hank一句话独断地决定下来。  
“看晚间新闻。不愿意的人现在就可以回房间了。”  
Charles正要对Hank终于学会如何在不讲理的小孩子面前使用硬气的态度表达赞许，然而却从电视里传来自己并不太愿意听到的内容飘入耳中。  
“对于肯尼迪总统被刺案调查的持续进展，FBI的局长胡佛表示……”  
Hnak迅速地换了台。  
尴尬而心照不宣的空气氤氲着。  
“Hank。”Charles适时出声道，“我今天还有些文献要看，现在就回房间。今天有点累，到时候我会直接睡觉，应该不用你帮忙了。”  
“你……”如果他真的只是看书倒也罢了，只是对于睡觉来说，现在的时间明显有些过早。  
“晚上麻烦帮我关一下宅子里的灯，还有查房什么……拜托了。”  
“……好的。”Hank最终还是一句话都没有多说，而是简单地应承了下来。

※※※

整个大宅空荡荡的，似乎仅仅有水滴落下，都能撞出无数回声。  
只是少了一个人而已……或许过几天还会再少一个。  
他们都离开了。  
轮椅在古旧却质量极好保养上佳的地板上行过，电力驱动的轮子转动悄无声息。  
结束了查房的现在，整个走廊静谧无声。  
乘坐电梯往下层降落，仿佛坠入无色的火焰。  
Hank调出监控视频的时候，也许会发现自己孤身一人在接近凌晨的深夜下到地下室的诡异行为。  
然而他却已经无法去在意这种事情了。  
无机质感的银白色走廊在自己到达之时一段一段地自动跳亮灯光。  
“Welcome, professor.”女性的合成电子声音音质柔和，仿真的程度足以超越时代。  
移动门打开了，里面的情形和自己已经不记得多久之前离开时一样，毫无变化。  
Hank或许前来做过维修保养，然而没有Charles，他也只能单纯地检修一下线路和电力，并不能确定整个系统是否还能正常工作。  
事实上，一直无法正常工作的，并不是Cerebro本身。  
他久久地看着已经积落灰尘的头盔，胸口乃至内脏都仿佛有小刀在翻搅着。  
他知道戴上头盔意味着什么。  
他也能够预见自己将会看到什么，感受到什么，见到什么样的人。  
是他自己决定不再去动用能力。  
这个世界过于嘈杂。他曾经能够在内心建立起屏障，尽量将那些纷乱或是饱含恶意的各种思绪给自己带来的负面影响降至最低，乃至不会影响到正常生活。然而，好景不长，从他真正将学院建立起来直到如今这短短三年的时间里，每次使用能力时带来的痛苦和对于自身心灵的反噬却愈发扩大了。  
这是先前数年从未有过的事。  
身心正在一点一点地失去平衡，就像他已经不能自如地站立、行走。  
他知道原因，想要自我医治，然而失败数次之后最终无可奈何。  
即使他是世界上最强的心灵感应者，但也有很多事，是连他也无法做到的。  
如同一个预言家却无法预言自身的命运一般。

“Raven，”他对自己说，“你在哪里？Raven。”  
他颤抖着冰凉的指尖，戴上Cerebro头盔。  
电路连通的一瞬间，系统自动发动，整个世界浩瀚无垠的思维仿佛被十几个大气压逼迫，以常人难以想象的速度和效率冲进他一个人的大脑中。  
So much pain.  
他几乎发出难以控制的悲鸣。

曾经，他是平静的海，能够容忍一切美好和污浊的东西，将他们消化分解而不影响自身，并在其中择取自己所想要了解的内容——这一切都可以很安定自然地完成。  
然而这对于现在的他而言，却极其艰难，仿佛沉黑的海面上，风浪和涡流永不平息，他无法稳住自己的身形，只能艰难地挣扎着，希望能让自己不在黑暗的漩涡中沉堕下去。  
“不要，不要……！我不想知道！我不想知道你们都在想什么！我不想知道你们深切的欲望和诅咒！我不想知道你们阴暗的过去和绝望的未来！”  
脑中的屏障已经极其脆弱，几乎无法维持他身为人类最基本的正常思维运转。

忽然，却有画面闯入脑海。

Calm down.  
Calm your mind.  
You are not alone.

这居然是……自己曾经对别人说过的话。  
那么，冷静下来之后，你真正想要做的，又是什么呢？

“Raven，对，我想要找Raven……”终于，他以最后的控制力勉强抓住了一根细微的丝线，用它来吊住自己的全部精神力量。  
她好像是在欧洲……不，也许在南美。  
但跨越整个大西洋和南北半球，这个范围也太过广阔……  
于是让思维的触角回到北美。沿着东部的海岸线蜿蜒，从佛罗里达、佐治亚，到弗吉尼亚、南北卡罗莱纳、田纳西……然后一路往上，来到华盛顿特区。  
天啊，不要。为什么会是这里。  
停下来，停下来啊！

心底那微弱的反抗并没有达到效果。  
仿佛被磁力吸引过去的金属一样，他根本无法逃脱。  
这正是他为什么不愿意再戴上Cerebro的原因。  
除了会感到无法承受痛苦这个客观原因之外的……

他降落下来。  
思维的世界里，他可以做到很多真实世界中自己做不到的事情，比如用自己的腿脚在房间里走来走去。  
他对这个房间的陈设有着微弱的印象，好像是当年在美国四处旅行时下榻的某个汽车旅馆。窗外有微弱的日光透过窗帘，房间里布置简单，只有一张大床。  
这不是那个人的思维宫殿。  
这是他的梦。

有些意外，而似乎却又是顺理成章地，他在那个人的梦中，看到了自己的模样。  
整齐的头发，白皙的皮肤，红润的嘴唇，湛蓝地如同天空和浅海一样的眼睛。  
虽然他觉得自己在那个人梦中形象似乎同真人有些许差别——不过在那个男人眼中，自己的模样原来是这样的啊……  
但当看清这个梦中的房间里正在发生怎样的事情后，Charles下意识地扶住自己的额头，发出呻吟。

“自己”的身体不着寸缕，正坐在那个仰面躺着的男人的大腿根部，用力地晃动着腰。  
当年在这间旅馆，自己到底有没有做过这样的事……老实说，他还真是记不清了。  
然而讽刺的是，由于思维相连，他在看清场景的瞬间，自己也从腰部涌起了热度。  
梦中的自己浑身泛出艳丽的颜色，仿佛乘坐在航行于风浪之上的小船，持续低吟着不断上下动作。  
那是自己在现实中已经无论如何也做不到的事情。  
并没感到羞耻，却有一股淡淡的冰凉情绪自心底缓缓爬上来。

由于被梦中的自己遮挡，他看不见躺着的那个人什么到底是模样，但却忽然看到一双手，从“自己”的正前方探过来，拥在身上之人的腰际。  
“Charles……”那人停止了向上撞击的动作，而是维持着连接的状态，坐起身来，紧紧搂住怀中人的脊背，尔后将头靠在“自己”的肩膀。  
他曾觉得由于自己对那个人的情感太过复杂，因此反倒能在见到他的时候冷静下来，或者干脆先上前直接给他一拳。  
然而即使是在梦中……他还是觉得有点受不了——见到那人面容给自己带来的冲击，完全超过原先应该已经做好的心理建设。  
因为他知道，身处那人的拥抱，是怎样的感觉。

梦中的男人似乎发觉了些许异样，猛然抬头，于是便看到了正站在自己面前的，“另一个”Charles。  
“Charles？”男人并没有什么太大变化，而只是憔悴了一些的面容上露出了困惑的表情。  
他绝对不是在困惑为什么自己能够站立。因为他根本就不知道自己已经必须要靠轮椅才能生活。  
Charles吸吸鼻子，忍住后退的冲动，也并没有二话不说直接冲上前，而是强迫自己冷静下来，一步一步地，向那个男人走去。  
“Erik……”擅自进入别人梦中的人一时间不知道该说什么好。  
因为我想见你……不，他绝不能这么说。  
“Charles……是你吗？”男人却忽然如此问道。  
梦中的房间开始隐隐震动，梦中那个在男人怀中的自己也逐渐变得模糊不清。Charles知道，这代表梦的主人就要醒来。  
尚未走到男人面前的他，分明听到了这声呼唤，但他却浑身一震，定住身形，然后反而退了几步，接着迅速转身，伸手就要拧开房间的门。  
“Charles，等等！”他的胳臂却被飞快地拉住了。  
“放手，Erik！”  
我还是不应该来见你，我根本就不该见你。

房间轰然倒塌，构建房间的土石从四面八方飞散开来，继而撞击在一起。有光在眼前炸开，耳边传来隆隆声响，他回头，看见Erik的嘴唇一张一合，然而他却依旧什么也听不清。  
又来了。  
你到底在说什么？Erik？  
不，不管你说什么，我也不想再听。  
当年执意离开的人是你，出手伤害我的人也是你，你对此心知肚明，却丝毫没有为自己开脱的意愿。  
你的心坚若磐石，不可动摇。  
所以我又有什么必要再听你的解释？

地板完全破裂，他从男人的梦中，疾速坠落下去。

回过神来，他却发现自己依然站在那里，四周是一片发灰发暗的白色。明显没有任何金属的房间里，无机质的线条自脚下延伸，乃至墙壁、天花板。  
仿佛被囚禁在此一般的男人带着愕然的神情，自墙边一团貌似床铺的位置坐起身来。  
难道是从一个梦进入了另一个梦？  
他看着自己的手和脚，触感是真实的——男人将自己急切地拥入怀中的温度也是。  
“Charles……Charles！”  
然而这怎么可能？  
他眉头紧皱，眼眶干涩，想要说话，却喉头呵呵作响，说不出一个字。  
察觉到有别的思绪流入脑海，他猛地转身，就看见白色的房间里，墙壁平滑地向两边打开，然后凭空出现了一扇类似门一样的入口，一群身着制服的男人们手中执枪，向自己正大声喊叫着什么话语，总之应该像是些“Don’t Move”、“Hands Up”之类的命令，然而他却并没有听进去。  
因为男人对他的态度在初始的惊愕和欣喜消失后，转而成为了指责。  
随着说话声一同响起的思绪直接撞击着他的心脏。  
“Charles，你怎么会来这里！？”  
你不该来这儿，快回去，回到你可以将身心隐藏起来，能够安心地保护自己，而不为外人所发现的地方去。

“我怎么会来……不，其实我一点都不想来。”他如此想着，但身体却已经无法动弹了。  
非金属材质的子弹已经从高温陶瓷和强化塑料制作的枪管中弹射出来，击中了他的胸口。  
血花四溅，伸手过去，一片温热。  
啊啊，Erik，你又在对我说什么？或者说，你在呼喊什么？

他自男人的怀抱中沉重地摔落。


	2. In 1978

喉咙里发出一声强烈吸气引起的干涩声响，仿佛溺水之后的第一个呼吸。  
他猛地张开眼睛，继而剧烈地咳嗽了起来。  
这才应该算是醒来了吧。  
梦里的世界无限近似于现实，或者说，那其实真的都是现实，是自己在十几年前曾亲身经历过的回忆。  
然而无论如何也听不清楚的话音，突如其来的大雨，使用Cerebro进入那个人的梦，还有毫无缘由地突然被子弹击中…… 这些荒诞的剧情，不是梦又是什么呢？  
或者说，那到底是他的梦，还是自己的梦？  
他仰面躺在床上，注视着头顶有时光印痕的古旧天花板，伸手遮住眼睛，苦笑出声。

Charles已经习惯于挪动无法动弹的双腿。他轻车熟路地将自己的身体支撑起来，然后将全身移到床边的轮椅上，拨动电力驱动并且能控制方向的轮椅扳手，指挥着轮椅将自己送进与房间相连的独立浴室。  
大宅内几乎所有的浴室都已经被改造过了，洗手台、水龙头和镜子的位置都变得比原先低很多。这不仅是为了方便身材矮小的孩子们，更多还是为了照顾到自己的使用。  
Charles一边刷牙一边看着镜子里明显因为那个又长又累的梦而面色不佳的自己。  
“因为是梦，所以不记得开始，也控制不了结尾。”他腹诽的只不过是那个梦的结尾有些过于离奇罢了。  
Erik曾经确实被关押在那样的地方长达数年，然而在距今好几年前，他们已经采用简单粗暴的手段将他从那里弄出来了。  
所以说，果然，梦是反的吗……  
他吐掉牙膏的白沫，看着镜子里那张虽然依旧无比端正，却比当年更显岁月痕迹的面容。

学校重开已经过去了差不多半个十年，当年自己和Erik在古巴的海滩边分别时尚且算得上青春年少，而现在也已经是个三十过半，勉强站在还可以被称作“年轻人”尾巴尖上的男人了。  
洗脸的时候，他想起了在梦中自己送走Alex的情形。  
由于当年Raven的意外出现，Alex终于得以不至于步上被送给Trask做实验品，继而死在那里的悲惨命运——和Sean、Angel、Azazel等人比起来，他的命运实在是要好上太多了。  
或许自己今天应该给Alex打个电话，问问他和他弟弟的最新情况……

“教授，有你的信！”一个高个子、脸上有雀斑还戴着眼镜的男孩眼尖，在看到邮递员在学校门前外停留了片刻之后，就飞快地一路踏着落了满地小黄花的长廊打了个来回，从信箱处带回了一张卡片。  
“是Raven寄来的吗？”坐在早餐桌另一边的Hank在见到Charles手中的明信片时，脸色露出了一瞬间的急迫感。  
Charles看了他一眼，在心中默默叹了口气，将那张印着东欧风情画面的卡片翻了过来。  
这是一张不知为何带着斑斑痕迹，明显经过了长途跋涉才到达这里，并且没有写寄信人和寄出地址的明信片。然而当Charles看清卡片背面写着的几行简单的字句时，他觉得自己再也无法游刃有余地对为情所困这么多年的可怜的Hank做出安慰了。

My daughter was born.  
Her name is Nina.  
She is gorgeous.

学生们发现他们的教授的目光闪烁了几下，将明信片放在盛了面包和果酱的餐盘旁边。他将刚才送进口中的食物不动声色地咽下，端起手边的早餐红茶喝了几口，接着伴随着几声轻微的撞击，红茶杯最终还是被稳稳地放回了茶托上。  
“我用完了。孩子们，别忘了今天的课提早半小时开始。”  
“好的，教授。”学生们望着教授在说了一句Excuse me之后留下吃了一半的炒蛋、培根和面包片，又将那张卡片放在了休闲西装胸前的口袋里，露出仿佛曾经被水浸湿而又阴干，所以凹凸不平的边缘。  
即使正将视线投在手边的科学月刊上，但Hank依旧敏锐地发现异样。  
事实上，在场的所有人都发现了，教授没有吃完早饭就自餐桌上先行离开的动作有多不寻常。  
“教授的内心好像很动摇。”刚刚来到学校没几天的Jean忽然出声，“是有什么严重的事情发生了吗？”  
知道红发少女能力所在的Hank看了她一眼，放下手中的刀叉，迅速地站了起来。  
“别担心，我去看看。”

“Hank，现在请不要进来。”当学校的教务长站在校长办公室紧闭的门前，正在考虑要不要敲门的时候，他的脑海里忽然直接传来了这样一句话。  
“抱歉……”他低声说，“我一会儿再过来。如果你有什么需要的……”  
“不，你不用抱歉。”心灵感应者向同伴传达着讯息，“我也没有什么需要你做的事情。我先离开，只是因为我发现有Jean在那里，我无法像原先一样在学生们面前毫无流露，尽可能做一个宽厚平和的教授——哪怕只是在表面上。”  
“我很抱歉……”Hank实在不知道自己该说什么好。无需再问，他已经知道那张卡片到底跟谁有关了。  
“别担心，我没事。”Hank将由于无法帮忙而产生的内疚传递了过去，却得到了Charles飞快地回应。  
“只是忽然得到了一个……应该算是极好的消息。”  
“他有了自己的生活，很幸福很美满，所以告诉了身为老朋友的我，仅此而已。”  
“……那就好。别忘了上午的课，还有下午要来的新学生。”Hank自然没有告诉门那边的男人，刚才Jean已经对自己说了什么。  
Jean虽然是个有着少见强大能力的少女，但Hank知道她是不会说谎的。  
Hank离开了。  
作为他多年的伙伴，他自然知道此刻的Charles需要的是什么，以及对他而言怎么做才是最好的。  
因为，他毕竟是个有着全世界数一数二精神力量的男人。

※※※

Charles Xavier终于知道，今天早上自己为什么会做那样一个梦。  
梦并不是反的，而是现实的镜子。  
梦是讯息和预兆。  
传递不到的话语，急促嘈杂的雨声，梦中的梦，击中身体的子弹。  
梦中的自己无疑是痛苦的，但却一直都还抱有希望。  
希望他回来，还能和原先一样。  
即使从心底里知道，那已经是不可能的事了。

虽然卡片上没有寄信人也没有发件地址，但他却能从邮戳上辨认出来，它应该来自波兰。  
在如今的冷战时代，这张卡片居然能够突破重重铁幕来到自己身边，不能不说是一个奇迹。或许对方在寄出卡片的时候，也根本就没有抱着他能收到的希望。  
然而他还是收到了，虽然不知道这张卡片到底经历了怎样的旅程。  
从没有留下寄出者的任何信息看来，那个男人甚至也没有打算在卡片无法送达的情况下取回它。  
然而，这却或许是他在离开的这些年里，所作的唯一一件和自己有关系的事。  
然而，那其实都是很好的不是吗？  
在当年两人同进同出，却尚未确立其他关系的时间里，自己曾对过早失去了家庭温暖的男人说过，希望他能够找到属于自己的爱人，同她组建家庭，生育孩子，拥有一个普通男人所能拥有的，最平凡却是最幸福的生活——虽然这些话在两个人最终发生了某种不清不楚的事情之后就再没有被提起过。  
但在两人已经几乎不可能相逢的如今，他终于在失去家人的三十年后，重新拥有了属于自己的家庭，也正依照自己当年的期望生活着。他说他的女儿很美，那么妻子也一定很漂亮。当然，他自己也绝对会是个爱护家人，珍惜眼前来之不易的幸福的好丈夫，好父亲。  
他曾真心希望对方能过得幸福，并得以体味人生中的美好。  
能够抚平伤痛，化解仇怨的东西，除了时间，就只有爱。  
有人发自内心地爱那个人，而他也爱着对方。  
没有什么能比这件事更加美好了，不是吗？  
邮戳上的时间显示，距离卡片被寄出已经是很久之前的事了。但Charles毫不怀疑，如果当时自己就在他的身边，一定会把世界上最美好的祝愿送给他。

这个房间里曾有过堆积着各式威士忌的空酒瓶的时候。但在他终于将自己从泥泞的沼泽中拔出双脚之后，就将那些或空或满的瓶子丢光了。从那以后，即使为了不让未成年的孩子们有机可趁而锁住酒柜，但那里面事实上也只有几瓶为了应对特别场合而准备的礼宾酒而已。  
打开柜子，Charles的视线在波尔多红酒和香槟之间来回审视一番之后，最终拿起了那个介于淡茶和淡橘之间颜色的瓶子。  
因为有新生命降生了，这是一件值得庆贺的事。  
即使晚了那么久，即使距离万里之遥，即使你或许永远也不会知道……但我真心诚意地想要为你开瓶香槟庆祝一下，相信你一定也不会拒绝的。

弯腰从酒柜旁边的储物格里取出两个高脚的香槟杯，Charles的手很平稳地在杯中注入果香浓郁的酒液。他用指尖拈起其中一个杯子，仔细地观察着微小的气泡附着在杯壁，继而无法承受酒水的浮力，然后快速脱离，涌上酒面的样子。  
“祝贺你，Erik。”男人用自己手中的杯口轻碰了一下放在书桌上的另外一个杯子。  
希望你幸福。他低声地将这句话念了好几遍，仿佛每一个字都像一个小小的、冰冷的钢球，落进泛起细微疼痛的胃里。

他将杯子里的酒液一饮而尽，然后把空杯子放在另一只未曾动过的酒杯旁边，拉过轮椅，将自己挪到那个人倚靠过，并同自己掩人耳目地亲吻过的窗台。  
和梦中不同，暮春的Westchester，窗外阳光灿烂。明朗的日光投在远处林子的树梢上，露出依然矗立在那儿的，白色接收天线的边缘。  
空气里传来刚刚割过的青草的味道，令他无法克制地想起那人曾用过的须后水的气味——虽然自己对划过面颊和脖子的有着些许毛茸茸触感的下巴也并不讨厌。  
这些年来，他从未放肆地允许自己想那个人，在他们尚有某种透明而确实存在的牵连的时候。  
但如今……应该已经没关系了吧？因为他已经彻底、完全地不再属于自己了。  
只是单纯、并且单方面地想起一个远在万里之外的陌生人的话，应该是不会被任何人怪罪吧。  
他决定在这个时候，原谅自己一次。

于是他终于放任自己无可抑制地想起了那人的高领毛衣，胸膛的温度，在棋子边缘来回碾磨的指尖。  
灰绿色的眼睛，低沉的声音和呼吸，额头和眼角的细纹，冰冷的海水，灼热的亲吻。  
海水咸腥的气味，沙子的质感，颤抖着撑住自己，却从不会为自己停留的手掌。  
“Goodbye, old friend.”

※※※

总的来说，Xavier天才少年儿童学院在通称X教授的校长恢复招生之后，一直发展得很顺利——在托了某人的福，令变种人已经逐渐在公开场合为人所知的如今。  
因为力量过于强大，Jean是比较少见的由Charles亲自登门拜访，说服Grey夫妇将女儿送来学校学习和接受指导的。但更多时候，孩子们会从北美乃至世界的各个角落来到这里，接受过校长和教务长的面试之后再确认入学。  
这天下午，依照约定，14岁的Henry在父母的陪同下抵达了Westchester。  
高瘦的少年有着一双安静的眼睛和褐色的头发，眉目端正，沉默寡言，令Hank在见到他的第一眼，就忍不住从心底发出了一声叹息。  
“你在见到他的时候……可能需要做一些心理建设。”他知道Charles曾经在Erik的脑海里见到过他少年时的模样，所以几乎可以百分之百的确认，他在见到这个新学生第一面时会做出什么样的反应。  
Charles一开始还觉得这简直是无稽之谈，但当自己亲自同少年面对面的时候，确实如同Hank所预料的那样，费了很大的力气才控制住没有发出明显的抽吸声。  
实在是……太像了。如果不是Kramer夫妇就站在他的身边，他或许真的会怀疑Henry其实是那个人的私生子（当然，那时的他还不知道那家伙的确有一个连自己也不知道的私生子）。  
“你好，Henry。”在对家长们表达出希望同自己未来的学生单独谈谈的意愿之后，Charles平复了一下心情，对眼前同旧友长像极其相似的少年充满善意地说道，“虽然你来到这里，但我还没有真正了解你呢。比如，你的天赋——你可以做到怎样的事情，可以向我们展示一下吗？”  
“Xavier校长先生……”  
“请不要那么叫我，这让我听起来简直像个七老八十的秃顶怪老头。如果你愿意，可以叫我一声教授，或者直接就喊Charles，都可以。”  
“那么，教授。”少年有些程度不重的习惯性驼背，似乎是由于自己的能力在旁人看来过于异常，因此为了保护自己而养成了不引人注意甚至躲避别人目光的习惯。  
只是这么看来……他同那个当年身处深重灾难之中的年轻人更相像了。  
“您想让我做什么呢？我是说，做到怎样的程度？”少年在教授温和的言辞和鼓励的目光下逐渐挺起了胸膛。  
上帝啊，他甚至也穿着一件黑色的高领毛衣。  
“不要打碎我继父最喜欢的中国瓷器，其他的只要你觉得可以，怎样都行。”教授将没有去碰面前的那杯红茶，而是将颤抖的指尖放在膝盖上，下意识地碾磨着质地良好的羊毛西装裤。  
看起来依旧不太自信的少年点点头，接着伸出手去。  
有着黄铜把手的古董办公桌抽屉在校长和教务长的视线中凭空打开了，一把Charles常用的镀银拆信刀从里面漂浮了起来。  
在这个自己一直以来作为办公室和书房使用的房间内，金属器皿的设置曾经是十分讲究的一件事，但在那之后过去超过十五年的现在，金属物体几乎已经不再成为需要特别注意的对象。  
除了漂浮在空中的拆信刀、钢笔和金属印章，房内较为大型而无法轻易挪动的铜器和锡器也发出了微微的震动。察觉到异样的Hank咽了口口水，注意到Charles1的眼神已经完全变了。  
“不会吧……”Hank简直想要在心底扶额惊叹，“世界上怎么会有这么巧的事。”  
虽然令房间内很多细小的金属物品浮在了空中，但少年伸出手去，却只有那把拆信刀飞到了他的指尖，继而被他紧紧握住。  
“看来明天我只能用你的爪子来帮我拆寄来的水电费单子了，Hank。”Charles舔了舔一如既往红润的嘴唇，他的喉结伴随着一个吞咽的动作上下动了动。Hank已经无比佩服他在这种时候居然还能笑得出来——即使那笑容里有着难以掩饰的勉强。  
就连自己的心都已经被揪成一团的Hank几乎不能想象Charles目前的感受。  
表演还在继续。Henry让那把拆信刀在自己的眼前变成了一个金属的圆球，继而在掌心不断转动。  
“抱歉，教授。”少年在见到教授的神情之后，误以为他真的会因为自己破坏了他的私人物品而生气。  
“我没有生气，放心吧Henry。”Charles敏锐地察觉到了少年心中所想，用宽厚温和的声音掩饰了自己无法控制地僵硬了的面部肌肉，“那么，接下来你想要用这块金属做什么呢？”  
Henry望着停在自己和Charles的面前，在空气中不断旋转的金属块，像是有了主意。  
他将由拆信刀变幻而来的金属块握在了手心，不一会儿，那把铜锡合金材质的拆信刀就在他的掌心变成了两枚纯金属的国际象棋棋子。  
Henry挥动手指，让两枚棋子一前一后地落在面色惨白的Charles面前，那张实心的樱桃木古董书桌上。  
Charles搁在轮椅扶手上的右手捏紧了拳头，指甲几乎就要嵌进肉里。  
那是一枚国王和一枚王后。棋子每个细微的角落都很平滑，毫无车床加工的粗糙质感。  
他取过棋子，用手心轻轻摩挲，然后抬起头。  
午后的日光过于明亮，直刺他的双眼。他仿佛看到过于年轻的男人就站在自己的面前，淡淡一笑。  
时光过隙。

“我的变种能力是实现自己面前之人脑中所想的力量，只要是别太夸张、无伤大雅的事情就行。”少年轻轻出声，“虽然我并不知道教授您在想的事情到底是什么，但……这似乎是个很有趣的力量。”少年端正的面容上露出了符合年龄的好奇表情。  
“……真是种不错的能力，Henry，十分令人惊叹。”Charles端起茶杯喝了一口，顺便用手指不动声色地擦了一下眼角，“那么，你知道，这种与生俱来的变种能力如果不加引导可能会给很多人带来困扰——实现他人所想未必总会使人快乐。”  
“是的，教授，我明白。因为我的父亲也对我这么说过。”少年言辞文雅，又很懂礼貌，显然出身有着良好家教的家庭。  
虽然有些细微的怯懦，但他的身上却并没有某种特别尖锐的东西存在。  
——毕竟，还是不一样的。  
“那么，欢迎来到我的学校。”Charles放下手中的茶杯，终于轻轻舒了一口气，向少年伸出手去，“你被录取了。”

 

“Charles！”Hank不顾校规，身为教师却忍不住在学校的走廊上跑了起来，一边呼唤着操作轮椅，在前方快速移动而头也不回的男人。  
“Charles，你停一下！”  
但男人不仅没有停住，操作轮椅行进的速度反而越来越快。  
终于，在自己的房间前，由于操作失当，避闪不及，轮椅的边缘猛烈地撞上了门框。  
撞击的力道太强，使得他整个身体都向前一冲，继而失去平衡，直接从轮椅上摔落，整个身体都撞击在了一半是地毯而另一半是木地板的门与走廊的交界，发出沉重的声音。  
“Charles！”Hank吓了一跳，脚下似乎就要飞起来，冲到了自家校长的身边。  
然而却并不像他所想的那样，Charles整个人悄无声息。  
“Charles，你没事吗？”Hank将没有任何动作的男人扶过身来，“有没有摔伤？”  
“我很好，Hank，谢谢。”教授声音冷淡，仿佛拒绝旁人硬要往自己的茶杯里加糖一样。  
“不，你不好。”Beast叹息着，“你一点都不好。”

虽然并非Hank所愿，但那句话却仿佛情感堆积之上落下了最后一根稻草，终于将他压垮了。  
他的身体，终于由弱渐强地，慢慢颤抖了起来。

“如果可以让你觉得好受一点的话……”因为觉得实在太麻烦了，Hank干脆将Charles直接抱了起来，放在同卧室相连，被用作起居空间内的小沙发上，然后回身去扶起刚刚经受了猛烈撞击，完全歪倒在一边电动轮椅。  
“Charles，不用再勉强自己了。”Hank向后退了几步，“正好我需要检查一下轮椅……可能需要你一个人在这呆一会儿。”  
“……谢谢，Hank。”他几乎是用最后的一点力气，挤出了这两个词。  
青年点点头，推起轮椅离开房间，然后关上了门。

Xavier学院宽容温厚，善良且内心强大的教授，终究也是个普通男人。  
他将目光转向房间里的一切。  
落地灯、茶几、喝过的茶杯、翻过的书、坐过也做过的沙发和床。  
落日的余晖透过窗户，房内的陈设仿若古旧的油画，就像那些早该风化消失，却依旧坚挺地存在于内心角落的记忆一样。  
他总算没有如同今天，乃至之前的所有时候一样，维持住尽可能平静的表情。


	3. In 1985

在尚未取下头盔之前，他已经从幻境中脱离了出来，因而发出了一声长长的叹息。  
“Hank，你这家伙……”Charles有些哭笑不得。  
邀请他来协助自己做这个实验的科学家并无恶意，却有些尴尬。然而，他端正的面容上倒也没有露出过于愧疚的表情。  
“……一开始我并不是这样设计的，”Hank叹了口气说，“但这台VR设施会提取你脑中印象最强烈的相关内容，然后结合记忆还原和重塑当年的场景——我也不知道你会看到什么样的虚拟现实。”  
“好吧。但至少那些场景里，大部分都有你出现。”Charles耸耸肩，“要么因为你是开发者，要么就因为我对你这个人的印象也实在是很深刻。”  
他唯一庆幸的，就是至少在虚拟世界的梦境里出现的景象，Hank是看不到的。  
Hank忽略了实验对象对于实验本身重点偏移的论调，径自低头半是自言自语地说：“我比较在意的是，身处VR世界的情况下居然还会做梦，或许这都与人类的潜意识反射有关……”  
Charles很确定沉浸在学术研究里的Hank不需要自己再在他的身边了，于是操作轮椅转过了身，远离了那台仿佛令自己做了一个几乎就要醒不过来的梦一样的机器。  
“获得了充分的，或者说足够好实验数据了吗？”Charles取下头盔，穿回外套，在离开Hank的实验室时问道，“虽然VR幻境里出现的大部分情景你都知道，因为你当年也都在那里……但涉及到的毕竟都是我个人的隐私，对于你这台机器到底可以达到什么样的效用，还有可以用来做什么，我还是有点好奇的。”  
“……很可惜，Charles，在实验开始不久之后我就发现，这台机器对人的脑波能量的要求非常高，高到离谱的程度。虽然你轻轻松松就进入了状态，得以提取记忆创造出整个虚拟世界，但可能之后……除了你以外，没有人能够使用这台机器。”  
“是吗……”Charles对Hank经常创造奇妙的科学设备已经习以为常，这其中有很多都是变种人专用，或者可以说是为了某一种变种能力专门打造的（比如Scott的眼镜），因此对于这台除了自己没有旁人能够顺利使用的VR机器也并没感到失望。事实上，他也并不希望有够多的人可以通过这台机器直面自己的内心，因为发生那些令人印象最深刻事情的时候，很多情况下也是最令人感到脆弱、痛苦的时刻。  
于是他没有提醒对方，其实在这个学校里，还有一个人具有同自己相似，甚至超过自己的精神能力。  
“我觉得头有点晕，是因为刚才的关系吗？”那个头盔的设计和Cerebro不同，不仅像Cerebro的原型机一样包裹了整个头部，还覆住了自己的眼睛，不过与此相对的，在头盔里眼睛的部位有内置的镜片，或者说是微型的显示屏幕，包围了他的整个视线。  
“头晕啊……应还算是正常的。今天可能会有点后遗症，比如看到幻象、出现幻觉什么的，有些说不定还特别真实，但应该过个一两天应该就会好了。”

结束了一天的教学课程，还在晚饭后协助Hank做了那么复杂的一个实验，Charles实际上已经累地连手指也不想再动一下了。但当他习惯性地来到学生宿舍的区域进行最后巡视的时候，却发现公共休息室的沙发前，有少年和少女正缩在一起，对着电视闪烁的光线窃窃私语。  
“Scott，Jean你们还不去睡觉吗？”少年和少女在谈恋爱，这几乎是学院内公开的秘密。若在往常，只要没有惹出很大的问题，Charles对青年人荷尔蒙的勃发并不会多加管束，最多不过用温柔的方式进行引导，不过这并不包括允许年少的情侣在学校的公共场合做出过于明目张胆，以至于给低龄的孩子带来负面影响的事情。  
——虽然关于这点说起来自己似乎没有什么立场服众，但他可以对天发誓，当年的自己在那群未成年的孩子们面前还是很收敛的。只是过了很久之后，Hank对自己在某次不经意地说起这个观点时露出了点不甚赞同的尴尬表情。  
“……很快，教授。”事实上两个人只是在一起看电视的时候坐得近了一些而已……好吧，实际上他们都知道Jean在之前已经把头靠在Scott的肩膀上了。  
Charles知道Scott本质上不是个会做出过激行为的孩子，因此只是提醒了一声，便也不再多说什么，只是在离开前也不由地瞥了一眼电视：“《Star Trek》？原来今天也有播？”  
“今天周二，节目表里原本是没有的，但Jean拜托千欢想办法对电波做了一点手脚……”Scott露出了更多属于少年人的顽皮表情，“原本Kurt也想一起看的来着，但等低年级的孩子们看完迪斯尼频道的节目之后实在是太晚了，他必须要去祷告，所以就让我们先看了。”  
“我倒是希望你们能在遵守时间节点这件事情上学学Kurt。”Charles笑笑：“另外，虽然我很想得肯定的回答，但Ororo和Peter似乎也都还没睡。希望你们能在电视剧剩下的……十四分钟结束之后立刻回到自己的房间，并且帮我把那两个人叫回来——我感觉到他们一个在天上几千米开外的地方，一个则在地面上更远的位置。”  
Jean自然也能知道到同伴们目前的所在。她在Charles一接近房间就已经同Scott拉开了一段距离，此刻正整理着自己火红的头发，对教授明显是对自己的嘱咐做出了及时的回应：“我知道了，教授。”  
由于能力属性相当，Jean的脑波很容易就能够同教授相连。她眨眨眼睛，在Charles正打算离开的时候好心地在脑海里问了一句：“您的面色看起来很疲倦，没事吧？”  
“我没事，谢谢，Jean。”Charles微笑着摇了摇头，却没有忘记对她半开玩笑地提醒了一句：“不过如果最近Hank想要找你去帮他做什么有关VR设备最新研究的实验的话，最好还是不要答应了。”

暮春的夜晚，空气中隐约飘动着花的香气。Charles洗漱之后将自己的身体陷进柔软的床垫和羽毛枕里，刚想习惯性地回忆一下今天做过的几件重要的事，就由于在VR机器里过度的脑力消耗，沉沉睡去。

※※※

对于会在梦中看见Erik这件事，他毫无意外。  
气温比先前逐渐升高，即使在梦中，他也能感觉到自己身上的一层薄汗，下意识地动了动手臂，将被子掀开了一半。  
于是，他就触碰到了那个几乎就像是真实存在一样的，人类的体温。  
“Erik，是你。”不管是不是闭着眼睛，他都能感觉出对方手掌的形状，粗糙的手指关节附近有微硬的茧，手背乃至小臂的前端有比自己浓密许多的汗毛。他掌心灼热的温度从自己裸露一半的颈部皮肤一直蔓延到面颊，耳畔，然后是半睁的眼睛。  
比手掌更加柔软的触感落在自己的眼角和额头。  
“Charles。”低沉的嗓音仿佛带着金属和皮革粗砾的质感，在心底柔软的地方摩擦。  
“Hank说得没错。”他苦笑着，“果然，很真实。”  
暗夜中，对方的眼睛变成了近乎于墨绿的颜色，仿佛用不同色调的油画颜料堆积出来的山中湖水。他的身上有着金属、夜风和青草的气味，和自己之前在VR幻境，乃至幻境梦中的记忆一模一样。  
“Charles……你想过我吗？”  
“还用问吗？”男人弯起有岁月流逝痕迹的唇角，红润的颜色却一如既往。他的笑容里有苦涩的意味，却如此坦然。  
“我想念你，每时每刻。”从很久之前，知道自己已经再也得不到救赎地坠落时起。思念足够深沉，以至于轻轻松松就能从脑海中任何一个角落调取关于他的每一段记忆，即使本人甚至都没有出现在那里。  
有细微起皮的双唇落在他的嘴角，带着毛茸茸触感的下巴磨蹭过他的面颊，却令他感到安心。  
即使梦才刚刚开始，他却已经舍不得它结束。  
“Erik。”他在对方衔住自己嘴唇温柔吮吸的间隙轻声说道：“操我。”  
已经几乎将全身都挤在自己身边的男人的身体明显有一瞬间的震颤，但他却没有说话，而是毫无犹疑地接受了对方的要求，几乎是迫不及待地加深了这个吻，仿佛顺理成章。  
Charles很满意。如果说在梦里都无法让自己得到身心满足的话，身为一个人类也太悲哀了。  
就连自己身边的这个男人，在他的梦里，都有用身体抚慰他的自己存在，那么身为现在这个梦的主人，又有什么值得矜持的理由呢。  
何况，在久远过去，他们曾经时刻都在一起的那段日子里，不管是他还是自己，也都从来没有在这种事情上矜持过。

男人用手指和嘴唇剥开了他的睡衣，即使身上的被子早就不知道去了哪里，他却丝毫没有觉得寒冷。舌尖探进耳朵，齿尖磨过乳头，这些几乎是他上半身最有感觉的地方，但当对方灼热的唇瓣同自己的嘴唇重合在一起时，他终于泻出了最为满足的呻吟。  
似乎被他的反应鼓励，梦中的Erik很好地在接下来的热吻中取悦了他。从上颚的粘膜到舌根和牙床，对方灵巧的舌尖几乎探索到了每一个会令他按捺不住以至于浑身都在发软的地方。当他加重力道，用力吸吮自己的舌尖时，Charles甚至不知道梦中的时间到底是白天还是夜晚。  
虽然自己从一开始就要求这个梦中的来客不用对自己太过客气，但这段前戏依旧超乎想象地温柔和漫长。他享受着Erik对自己细致妥帖的照顾，从上身到下方，直到两人都已全身赤裸。  
那人托起了自己的双腿。  
虽然没有感觉，但他看到对方似乎停下了先前用口手抚慰自己性器的动作，转而抚摸自己由于常年无力而略有萎缩的小腿。  
“别摸了。”Charles忍耐地说，“如果你因为看着难过而想要道歉的话……早在二十多年前就应该这么做了。”  
梦中的男人没有说话，默默地忍受了自己因为是在梦中而少见的听起来严厉尖刻的话语。  
他什么都没有说，但如同夹杂着石块和沙砾的泥石流一般汹涌直下的复杂情感却冲进他的脑海，乃至将自己席卷。  
即使是在梦中……自己或许也对他太过严厉了。Charles在心里轻而易举地为自己找到了柔软的突破点，即使并不算是一个原谅。他微微支起上半身，用一只手臂撑住身体的重量，另外一只手却是向他伸了出去，抚摸对方也同样经历了沧桑岁月而被细小的皱纹覆盖的面颊。  
“如果觉得难过地话，就吻我吧，然后占有我，让我有感觉。”  
“无论你是想表达歉意，还是别的什么……但至少可以让我不再想起那些令我感到难过的事。”比如那些被迫看到的回忆和回忆中的梦。  
然而，这是我的梦，是属于我的幻象，我可以什么都不考虑。更何况即使这一切是真实的，你就算再怎么用力，我也不会感觉到痛苦。  
“来吧，不用再有所顾忌。”  
“进来，Erik。”  
男人的呼吸加重了。他遵照自己的吩咐，重重地冲进身体。

Erik将Charles的双腿大大张开，然后折叠过去，用自己的膝盖和大腿垫住了他的腰。他的动作在一开始的粗暴之后时快时慢，混合着两人起伏的喘息。  
窗户开着，暮春的风温暖舒缓，如同歌谣。  
往日里面容沉静，和蔼宽厚的样子同现在相比一定放荡至极，但他们两人向来都对自己的欲望十分坦诚，而在梦中的夜晚，更是几乎无所顾忌。  
“Charles，Charles……”男人不断呼唤着他的名字，像是在念某种魔咒。  
“Erik，用力一点，让我感觉到更多。”被弯折到不可思议角度的男人直直地承受了身上之人猛烈的撞击。一下一下，仿佛要将自己的整个下半身同他契合在一起，然后连接，乃至不再分开。  
“射在里面没有关系。”反正是做梦……而且事实上他也已经很久没做这样的梦了，于是他毫无保留地将自己展现给了梦中的男人，所有说出的话，都是浮现在他脑中的第一反应。  
听到这样的话，男人简直激动至极，没过多久，他的确在那个狭窄的场所释放了。  
即使感觉很稀薄，但Charles从Erik的反应中可以推断出来他大概是射了。他勾起嘴角，将双臂环过身上男人的脖子，主动轻吻在男人的唇畔。  
他不再说话，却感觉到男人将自己默默地翻了一半，侧身从后面拥住他，将他的整个身躯妥帖地收在自己怀中。  
男人就着依旧张开且湿润的甬道，再度插了进去，但这次却不如刚才那么激烈。他们缓慢地做爱，好像温热的泉水从脚下逐渐涌起。  
世界很暖，很小，仿佛只容得下这一个热烘烘的拥抱。  
第二次是否做得完整，Charles已经记不大清楚了。高潮并不重要，他知道自己想要享受的，是拥抱这种行为本身。

※※※

他在清晨时分画眉的叫声里醒来，打了个呵欠，向空中伸长手臂，浑身感觉十分轻松。  
不知道哪个孩子莫名其妙的思维闯入脑海。他连忙开启脑中的屏障，尽可能不受一个接一个醒来的学生们混乱的脑波影响。  
有关这一点，这么多年以来他已经驾轻就熟。同时，他也能极有效率地在宇宙级别的信息中找到自己需要的那一条，甚至可以选择到底是听还是不听他人的心声。  
当然，除了身为变种人的精神力量，他另外还有一件可以熟练做到的事情，就是自己照顾自己的生活起居。  
如何起床，穿衣服，下床将自己的身体挪进轮椅，经过二十多年来不断反复的练习，他早已能够做得干脆流畅毫不拖泥带水。  
身上还留有在梦中痛快享受性爱而来的后遗症。他没有换掉睡衣，因为觉得身上的残留的汗水和体液似乎要等过一会儿迅速地洗个澡之后才能去除干净。  
正好，他醒得也早。  
怀着这样的心情，他将自己的身体挪进了浴室，但下一秒钟，他就发觉眼前的景象似乎不是幻觉。  
Erik举着自己的漱口杯，正在刷牙，见到他进来，还不忘冲他点了下头，表示早晨的招呼。  
“What the hell……”他终于发现了一个似乎很严重的问题。  
但仿佛对方才成了那个会读心的人似的，在他问出口之前已经抢先回答了他。  
“我昨晚想办法联系了Hank让他给我解除了部分安保系统。”Erik悠然说道：“我到得太晚，在进入你的领地范围时已经过了午夜，而见到你的时候你又一脸困顿的样子，所以我就没多解释什么。”  
“你也别责怪Hank，”Erik对自己昨晚的“闯空门”事件辩解地理直气壮，“因为我跟他说，昨晚是Tuesday Night。”  
“这有关系吗？”Erik扶着自己的额角，发出一声无奈的呻吟，“我们从未做过约定，你又已经有那么长时间没来了！”  
“来或不来，那都不是问题。”Erik在让出水池之后为自己的恋人打好了热水挤好了牙膏，“你毫无保留地接受我，还对我做出了那么热情的反应……对我来说这点比较重要。”  
Charles已经懒得跟他解释自己昨晚是因为觉得对方是梦才那么坦诚的，至于为什么会将他误认为是梦……那又要从VR试验机讲起，这样一来对方说不定又会向自己询问在VR幻境里看到的事情。既然如此，那还是什么都不说，也不让他发问好得多。

到底幻境是反的，还是梦是反的？  
即使Charles已经多次抗议，但都被拒绝了。于是他不得不忍受任由Erik将自己直接公主抱去餐厅，然后在所有学生们的众目睽睽之下同他一起吃早饭的待遇。  
孩子们并不是第一次见到这位有名的万磁王阁下，无论是在署名或是不署名的各种新闻里，或是自己面前的真人。在学生们带着点莫名热切的注视中，Erik动作自然地将Charles放在餐厅长条餐桌一头的椅子上，为他盛好炒蛋，然后在烤好的吐司上淋上蜂蜜，就差没有把餐叉放在他的手心了。  
“Erik。”被照顾到如此地步令Charles感到很不习惯，即使知道对方并不会听，但还是低声地向对方发起了今天的第十二次抗议，“不要再管我了。”  
“你接不接受是你的事，但想不想做是我的事。”Erik虽然没有对Charles的要求做出回应，但却用温柔的目光注视着自己盘子里的西多士，仿佛在看一块价值连城的金砖。  
Hank、Jean和Scott觉得口中的食物有些难以下咽，而Peter则干脆没有抬起头来，倒是Kurt和Ororo和其他更加年少的孩子们一起用迷幻的目光注视着专心致志吃早餐的万磁王。  
“如果你没有别的事……”Charles喝完最后一口早餐茶，将绘有镀金花纹的茶杯放在手边。  
对于眼前这位强大的变种人在最近这几年做了什么，他只要稍微多看一点新闻或是动用一下能力就能知道，但他却丝毫没有过问，如同他们分隔两地，毫无音讯时一样。  
因为他知道自己无法改变对方的想法。  
就像他曾经说过的，他可以，但他不会。  
所以只要对方没有做出过于危害世界的事情……他就不打算干涉。  
“我没有别的事，至少在这十天里。”Erik注视着Charles蓝色的眼睛，早晨充沛的阳光令这双瞳孔的颜色看起来愈发清澈透明，仿佛二十年，时光从未流逝，“所以如果你在这栋房子里有什么需要修理的部位……”  
“我不需要。Hank、Jean还有千欢可以帮我做到很多了。”学生们听到了校长少见的冷冰冰的话语。  
“我吃饱了。”被点名的红发少女擦了擦嘴，将餐盘放到水池边，拉着男友飞快地离开了餐厅，接着年长一些的学生们似乎也都像是看出了什么异样一般，纷纷提早撤离。  
很快，餐厅里便不再剩下几个姑且算得上有点分量的人，只有两个八九岁的小姑娘正在努力地往自己嘴里塞牛奶麦片。  
由于没有坐轮椅，Charles又一语不发，使得Erik不确定是不是要将他重新抱起来进行移动。  
“Charles……”  
“我要去上课了。”在微妙的沉默中过了好几分钟，教授脸上的不悦有些许软化，“如果可以的话……”  
“我说过，你可以要求我做任何事。”男人迫不及待地将男人重新抱起，“或者不如说，请多给我一些为你服务的机会，教授。”  
无需动用能力就能察觉到男人话中到底有几重意思的教授皱了皱眉，却没说多什么——毕竟，昨天晚上自己刚被这个人很好地“服务”过，并且是在自己的要求之下。

“今天下午我没有课要上。”坚持要万磁王将自己放回轮椅，然后自己去教室给学生们上课的教授在离开办公室之前对被留在房间里的男人说道。  
“你可以先看看书，或者到外面晒晒太阳。”他从书架上抽出一本淡蓝色封面的书，放在书桌的一角。  
男人点点头，却转了个身，走到教授的面前，然后弯下腰，将嘴唇垂悬在随着自己的动作仰头看他的恋人鼻尖。  
Charles注视着男人绿色的眼睛，感受到对方想要索吻的意图，犹豫了几秒钟，最终还是仿佛认输一般地向前送出一个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
有细若丝线的思绪随着嘴唇的接触传了过来。  
“酒……什么酒？”他收回下颌，有些震惊地看着对方。  
“……你藏在这个房间酒柜里的香槟。”男人带着微凉的哀伤回答了他，但却转而硬生生地换了话题，“下午我想推着你到外面的草坪上走走。”  
“Erik……”  
“我想让你躺在我的大腿上，然后亲吻你的额头……Just like old days.”  
“Erik！”Charles无比确信，对方已经从某处得知了那件事。  
虚拟幻境，回忆，梦与真实。  
“你是怎么知道的？Hank告诉你的？”  
“……他没有告诉我。”男人淡淡地说，“是我自己看到的，在昨晚他帮我解除安保系统的时候……”  
他看到那个形状古怪的调试中的仪器，一开始并没觉得有什么特别，但老实的Beast一见到自己就露出了各种微妙且不自然的表情，于是他就以Raven目前的行踪相威胁，强迫他给自己戴上了头盔，然后看到了X教授留在机器内，尚未来得及删除的VR测试记录。  
于是他全都看到了，Charles在真实的幻境中那段内心压抑而又反复，不想承认却最终承认的过程。  
而这个过程，往往比承受痛苦本身更加痛苦。  
对于这点，Erik Lehnsherr显然也很明白。  
因为，他和他，一直是一样的。

他们都缺乏对于家庭的缘分。  
Erik对于家人那些悲惨的回忆自不待言，而事实上Charles也同样如此。除了他的生父、母亲和继父相继离开之外，就连Raven在成年后也极少长久地留在Charles身边。即使已经在看不见的芥蒂解除之后，独自行动惯了的她也只是在十分必要或者自己忽然来了兴致的时候才会前来指导一下年轻的未来X战警们。  
至于感情……那更是如此。  
他们相识二十多年，而其中90%以上的时间分隔两地，期间从不见面，以至于Charles甚至都不曾习惯同人相拥入眠，或是在自己醒来的时候身畔有他人存在。而就算是在一起相处的那极其少有的时间里，他们也有一半以上的时间在同彼此之间思想上的碰撞做着斗争，或者干脆直接吵上一架。  
然而，即使已经身处这样不可思议的状况，他们却依然无法放下彼此。  
有的时候，真实也仿若幻境。

“……我真的觉得，自己好像还身处幻境之中，”Charles长长地呼出一口气，将从早上起就盘桓在心中的事情说了出来，“或者说，我希望现在其实就是一个梦。”  
“很可惜，这不是梦，因为你已经醒来了。”万磁王蹲下身，带着仿若虔诚一般的表情将额头放在X教授的膝盖，“而我也是。”  
在这个渐暖的暮春清晨。

“我们都醒着，而我就在这里。我是你的。”  
兜兜转转，穿越那么长久纷乱的时光。  
我最终还是属于你的，如同你属于我。

现实中没有突如其来的大雨和子弹，没有跨海而来的无名明信片，更没有面貌和能力都很相似，令他一见就无法自己的少年。  
经历了多少苦难，失去了多少幸福，然而现如今，触手可及之处是彼此仅存的，名为现实的贝壳之中唯一的珍珠。

“无论是否真实的回忆，毕竟都已经过去了。” Charles模模糊糊地想着，“至少现在，你就在身边。”  
他将嘴唇靠近覆在自己膝盖之上的男人的额头。

 

Wake up in Late Spring  
THE END


End file.
